


Sissy That Walk

by somethingintheireyes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drag Queens, Fluff, Heels, Lapdance, M/M, and some smut?, bokuto in heels, dancer bokuto, i guess that's what it could be considered, mentions of cross dressing, mentions of drag queens, pro volleyball player kuroo tetsurou, thats literally the premise of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingintheireyes/pseuds/somethingintheireyes
Summary: Bokuto is a dancer at a club and a drag queen, Kuroo is in love-This is literally an excuse to drool over the thought of Bokuto in heels





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Die_milch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_milch/gifts).



> who gave me the best idea in the world in a comment on a different story. THANK YOU FOR BRINGING THIS TO MY ATTENTION.
> 
>  
> 
> [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VYk9zZ549h0>this</a>%20is%20the%20group%20dance%0A%0A<a%20href=) is the video that inspired this
> 
> [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kc17H68IKMs>this</a>%20is%20the%20group%20dance%0A%0A<a%20href=) is the group dance
> 
> [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OuXIo_xTmto>this</a>%20is%20the%20group%20dance%0A%0A<a%20href=) is Bokuto's dance

There was never a dull moment for Kuroo living with Bokuto. He was loud and boisterous. He reminded him of a hyper-charged electron, exuding energy moving at rapid paces and hard to keep up with. That being said, Kuroo was never blind-sided by the boy. Not when he bought a literal owl saying he found his ‘long lost twin’ - they ended up returning it. Not when he said that the owner of the club he was a bartender for said they wanted to start having male dancers and offered him a promotion. Not when Bokuto had bought a stripper pole and used it to climb to the top and slide down. Nothing really shocked Kuroo anymore. That is until about a year ago when Kuroo had walked back from the gym to find Bokuto dancing in the middle of their living room. In heels.

 

He remembered dropping the bags and just standing in the doorway, frozen. Bokuto hadn’t seem to have noticed him until he finished the dance and looked over and waved with a huge grin on his face, “The studio is trying out a new thing, cool isn’t it?”

 

Kuroo blinked back at him, brain trying to register the entirety of the situation. Bokuto was standing in the middle of their living room, hands on a cocked hip. Long legs bare besides for short workout shorts and black leather boots. Calves and thighs looking hard and thick due to the heels. 

 

Needless to say, Kuroo was a big  _ big  _ fan of his new look. He even had the scar on his back to prove it from when Bokuto’s legs were wrapped around his waist and he accidentally dug the heel into his back.

 

But, it’s been a year, and Kuroo adjusted, and now they were second nature, as was everything that happened between them. Bokuto was his best friend that he made out with and had sex with, and every now and then he liked taking on dates. So, his boyfriend, or as Bokuto liked to say “brofriend”. Which got him banned from sex for a week. Not really, but Kuroo really did try. 

 

Kuroo had passed out on the couch right after his morning workout and had just woken up. He scratched his abdomen and yawned, brain catching up with his surroundings and eyes attempting to clear themselves of their bleariness. 

 

He soon heard music drifting from the kitchen, and heard the sizzling of the stove, his nose detecting the smell of bacon. He hummed contentedly as he walked groggily over to the kitchen and plopped himself in one of their barstools. The song playing registered in his brain and he snorted, “What is it with gays and Beyonce, is that like, a forced interest or something?” He commented sarcastically.

 

“I’ll have you know that Beyonce is a legend, and at least I don’t listen to that crap that makes me feel high.” Bokuto countered, a playful tone on his tongue. 

 

“That’s the point, baby, it’s my high music, always puts me in the best vibes.” Kuroo sighed dreamily and put his head in his hands.

 

He could practically feel Bokuto roll his eyes, “Whatever. Anyway, the Beyonce is because we were given a new routine, so I’m getting accustomed to the beat & timing, thank you.” He explained.

 

“Oooh, really? What is it?” Kuroo asked as he watched Bokuto plate their breakfast.

 

“How am I supposed to explain a dance?” Bokuto asked sarcastically, turning around and placing a plate of eggs and bacon and toast in front of Kuroo.

 

“Point. Just you?” Kuroo asked around a bite of toast.

 

“Not at the beginning. The first is a trio. I’m center, Akaashi is on my left and Oikawa is on my right. Then they leave and it’s just me.” Bokuto explained, devouring his food.

 

“Mmmm, I’m a big fan of that Akaashi. He’s pretty.” Kuroo said, remembering the face from Bokuto’s past shows. 

 

“Hands off, he’s mine.” Bokuto teased.

 

Kuroo feigned offense, “Kou! How could you betray me like this? Cheating on me with another man? How can I deal with this humiliation? Maybe I’ll go run to the arms of that man-eater Oikawa, he’ll be able to comfort me.” 

 

Kuroo had his hand draped over his face, head lolled to the side, eyes closed. He peeked open an eye to look at Bokuto who had an eyebrow raised, amused smirk on his face, “You done?”

 

“Yeah, I want to eat.” Kuroo said, straightening up and shoveling food into his mouth.

 

They ate in silence for a bit before Bokuto piped up, asking, “What are you doing today?”

 

Kuroo thought for a moment, “Umm, I don’t think the team has practice today, now that we’ve completely qualifiers. We’re given a bit of a break, so yeah, nothing, what’s up?”

 

“I need to go shoe-shopping. I need new ones for my act, drag show debut is soon. Also I need new ones for the performance, these are pretty scuffed up.” Bokuto explained.

 

He kicked up a leg effortlessly, putting it on the counter. Kuroo saw that the leather was broken in places, white scuffs decorating the sides. 

 

“Yeah, I see your point. Yeah, I’ll join you.” Kuroo said, finishing his food and walking over to the sink and washing his plate off. 

 

Bokuto walked over and wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s waist as he washed the dishes, kissing his cheek, “Thanks, babe, you’re the best.” 

 

“I know.” Kuroo grinned. 

 

Bokuto pinched his ass in retort and scurried away before Kuroo could snap the towel he was holding in his direction.

 

“Yo, you weren’t practicing in those in the house right? You know how long it takes to get those scuffs out of the floor!” Kuroo called in his wake. 

 

“No no, I’m not trying to get reprimanded by you for a full hour again.” Bokuto said, coming back.

 

“Good, those are a real pain to clean. Also, no stretching on the counter anymore, you nicked the corner of the wood with the heel.” Kuroo said, rubbing at a little indentation in the edge.

 

“I’m the one that wears heels, yet you act like more of a housewife than I do.” Bokuto teased.

 

“Well you’re basically the Tasmanian Devil, leaving a mess in your wake, who else is going to take care of this apartment if I don’t.” Kuroo said rolling his eyes.

 

“If you’re done nagging, go get dressed, I have rehearsal later and I’ll need to start breaking in the heels soon.” Bokuto said, giving Kuroo a peck on the lips as he walked past him.

 

Kuroo waved him off, slamming the door behind him to get ready.

 

They left five minutes later, going to a store that specialized in cross-dressing. The person working the register greeted Bokuto familiarly. They walked to the shoe section and Kuroo was honestly stunned by their extravagant selection. 

 

Bokuto clapped his hands together, eyes lighting up as they raked over the wall.

 

“Okay, so what personality is your queen?” Kuroo asked, getting down to business.

 

“Well, they told us that most of the time, queens go with opposite personalities so-”

 

Kuroo cut him off, “Wouldn’t it be a boring show to be quiet, and calm, and not a mess?” He teased.

 

“You’re hilarious, has anyone ever told you that?” Bokuto said sarcastically, a fond smile on his lips, “My name is Owlivia and I’m super trashy and crude.”

 

“I can roll with that.” Kuroo said, wiggling his eyebrows seductively.

 

“If you don’t get ya ugly rooster ass out of my face, I’ll make sure the only balls you touch are the volleyballs you hit during games.” Bokuto said in a higher tone, a look of disgust on his face.

 

“Shit man, you’re good at that.” Kuroo said impressed.

 

Bokuto’s demeanor changed immediately, a huge grin adorning his face, “You really think so?!”

 

“Yeah, babe, I was scared for a second.” Kuroo said fondly, his heart twisting warmly at the genuine positivity that always exudes from Bokutou. 

 

“Alright, I’ll look through this side, you look at that one.” Bokuto said, practically skipping over to the other side.

 

Kuroo was staring up at the wall, looking for shoes that exude ‘trashy whore at a club that could beat your ass if pissed off’ and boots similar to his dancing ones. 

 

He picked out a couple pair of different colored pumps, one pair of plain black leather booties, and boots that he was a big fan of and wanted Bokuto to try on.

 

“Tetsu, you find some?” Bokuto said, walking over with a few pairs of his own.

 

Kuroo looked from Bokuto to the boxes in his hands back to Bokuto, “No, I found nothing, I’m holding these for my girlfriend.” He said sarcastically.

 

Bokuto apparently chose to ignore his comment and sat down on one of the stools looking at the shoes, trying to decide what to try on first. He went with the shoes that resembled his dancing ones. He settled on a pair of leather boots with a pointed toe and a couple of studded straps draped on the front and sides. He then started trying on the ones for his act.

 

The first pair he tried on were hot pink neon platforms. Bokuto walked in front of him a couple of times, posing for a bit, before asking for his opinion.

 

“Hmmm… I don’t know. I feel they’re too ‘harajuku’ to be trashy.” Kuroo said narrowing his eyes, trying to picture a drunk queen trying to pick a fight and those shoes didn’t work.

 

“Point.” Bokuto said, kicking off the shoes and picking up the next pair. 

 

They were strappy shoes that went up to his knees. Lots of criss-crosses of leather straps decorated his shin and a zipper up the front.

 

“Those could work, keep them as an option.” Kuroo commented. With the right outfit they could definitely be club shoes.

 

Bokuto then stopped and picked up the boots. He cocked an eyebrow at Kuroo. 

 

“Just, put them on.” Kuroo said excitedly.

 

Bokuto sighed and unzipped the back and slid them on. He stood up and Kuroo nearly drooled. He was right. They would look  _ great.  _ They were skin tight shiny leather thigh high boots with three buckles going up the leg, laces on the front with a bow on top. His calf muscles were beautifully carved out and pushed up with the tightness of the boot and the heel. The top of the boot was tight enough to press into the meat of his thigh so that it bubbled a bit at the top. Kuroo was swooning. 

 

“You know, these could work for my act.” Bokuto said thoughtfully, looking in the mirror.

 

“A pair of garter straps and a choker and they could work for something else too.” Kuroo purred, reaching out to touch Bokuto’s thigh. His hand got swatted away by Bokuto.

 

“We are here for work, thank you.” Bokuto said, rolling his eyes, but he couldn’t stop the fond expression he had on his face and the slight blush that tinged his cheeks.

 

“Please, baby, please get them,  _ please.”  _ Kuroo begged, salivating at the thoughts running through his mind. 

 

“Oh, I was already planning on it. That look on your face is priceless, I couldn’t pass that up.” Bokuto said, peeling them off and reaching for the next pair.

 

“God, I love you.” Kuroo said, wondering how lucky he was to have a boy like Bokuto there to be a literal walking dream.

 

“Oh I know.” Bokuto said, standing up and looking at himself in the mirror. The next pair were a pair of Timberlands with heels.

  
“Definitely.” Kuroo said without hesitation. 

“Yeah, thought so too.” Bokuto said, taking them off. 

 

They went through a couple more pairs before going through the store and getting a few more items for his act before purchasing the shoes and going home. 

 

“Alright, I have rehearsal. I’ll be home in a few hours.” Bokuto said from their room, changing into workout clothes, and tossing both pairs of heels into a bag.

 

“Have a good rehearsal, babe.” Kuroo said absently, tilting his head to the side so Bokuto could give him a peck on the lips while he watched TV.

 

The next two weeks flew by, Bokuto rehearsing everyday for hours on end. More often than not, Kuroo found him marking his dances with earbuds in. Kuroo was sure to break in Bokuto’s new boots a couple of times when he wasn’t wrapped up in his own world. Kuroo found himself going to the gym more often while the team was on their break, and Bokuto being gone half the day. 

 

He was curious as to what the performance was, but Bokuto refused to tell him. He was really excited and wanted to keep it a surprise. He did, however, run some other things by Kuroo. 

 

Kuroo was sore from his workout and was tapping away at a controller playing a video game when Bokuto plopped down on the couch next to him and without any hesitation said, “Let me give you a lapdance.”

 

Kuroo was too engrossed in the game and just went, “Huh, what?”

 

Bokuto groaned and paused the game for him and said, “Let me give you a lapdance.”

 

Kuroo blinked at him for a second and went, “I’m not really in the mood right now, I’m tired and I just want to play video games, some other time dude, okay?”

 

Bokuto laughed, “No, this isn’t a sex thing, it’s a performance thing. Besides, if it were a sex thing I would’ve made the lead up sexier than that, what kind of a woman do you take me for?”

 

“Oh, well if it’s for your act then sure, give me a sec, let me save.” Kuroo said, picking the controller back up.

 

“Thanks, man, you’re the best.” Bokuto said, bounding over to grab his shoes.

 

He came back and Kuroo was lounging on the couch with his hands behind his head.

 

“Mmm, not here. You need to be in a regular chair, like at a club.” Bokuto said, heels clicking on the hardwood floor as he dragged one of their dining chairs over to the middle of the room.

 

“Hey, what did I say about practicing on the hardwood? Move it to the bedroom. Besides, in there you’ll get more of the mood lighting which could help you figure shit out.” Kuroo said, standing up and dragging both Bokuto and the chair into their shared bedroom.

 

“Alright. What song?” Kuroo asked, leaning back on the chair. 

 

“I’m deciding between three.” Bokuto said, grabbing his phone and connecting the bluetooth to their speakers.

 

“First?” Kuroo asked.

 

“For Your Entertainment.” Bokuto stated, leaning on the dresser.

 

“You said you’re a trashy drag queen. That’s more BDSM. Not that I’m not a big fan of that.” Kuroo said.

 

“True…” Bokuto said pursing his lips.

 

“Next?”

 

“Buttons.” Bokuto replied.

 

“Wow, now that’s a throwback. That’s a contender. What’s the last?” Kuroo asked.

 

“Partition.” Bokuto said.

 

“Again with the Beyonce?” Kuroo snorted.

 

“Look, it’s a song about fucking in the back of a car, it seemed appropriate.” Bokuto said defensively.

 

“You’re not wrong…” Kuroo said thoughtfully, “Yeah, I’d say Partition.” 

 

“Deal. You ready?” Bokuto asked, scrolling through the songs on his phone.

 

“As I’ll ever be.” Kuroo said, getting comfortable.

 

Bokuto handed him his phone, telling him to pause it whenever he had a pointer to give him, and began the dance.

 

Kuroo never failed to be impressed by the way Bokuto could move. He wasn’t a small or lanky guy like Kuroo was, he was broad shouldered, with nicely defined muscles and over six foot. Though, he will say that he has the best ass for dancing. And, other things, but it was work time right now. 

 

Bokuto swung a leg up and placed his foot on the back of the chair, rolling his hips near Kuroo’s face. Kuroo gave a thumbs up. It shocked him but it had the right affect. He continued winding his hips around, before seating himself on Kuroo’s lap. He rolled his hips forcefully on Kuroo’s, mouth parted and hands winding into his hair. It was really hot and Kuroo was about to touch him when he suddenly arched backwards, placing his hands on the ground and literally flipping off his lap.

 

Kuroo paused the music.

 

“Too much?” Bokuto asked.

 

“Just a bit, you’re giving a lapdance, not performing a gymnastics routine.” Kuroo said sarcastically.

 

“Alright, alright, go back a few seconds and play again.” Bokuto said, sitting back on his lap. Kuroo played the music again, and this time, instead of doing a backbend off of him, he shoved himself backwards, fluidly dropping to his knees in front of the chair and licking the air near Kuroo’s crotch. 

 

“Much better.” Kuroo mouthed at him. 

 

Bokuto stalked behind him and started rubbing his chest for a while, he could feel him mouthing the words right next to his ear. Nice touch. 

 

Bokuto came back around and sat himself back on his lap, but facing the other way. He dropped his hands to the floor and shook his ass in Kuroo’s face. Kuroo couldn’t help but slap it. 

 

“No touching!” He heard Bokuto shout, but continued his dance. When he turned around Kuroo shrugged at him.

 

He finished the dance standing up, Kuroo between his legs and feeling himself up.

 

“So, what’d ya think?” Bokuto asked.

 

“It was pretty good, but I’d say rework it to show your ass off more. You could say it’s your best ASS-et.” Kuroo said with a smirk.

 

“Alright, so, I’m gonna need you to move out, I don’t think this is gonna work anymore.” Bokuto said with a fake awkward tone, pulling Kuroo out of his chair and pushing him towards the door.

 

Kuroo dug his heels into the ground and protested, “C’mon that wasn’t even the worst one!” 

 

“It was still pretty bad.” Bokuto replied.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. When’s your performance again?” Kuroo asked, pulling Bokuto on the couch with him.

 

“Dance is this weekend. Drag queen is next month.” Bokuto said simply, grabbing the TV remote and kicking off his heels to cuddle into Kuroo’s side.

 

“I can’t wait to see your performance.” Kuroo said excitedly.

 

“I’m so hype for it, man, you don’t understand.” Bokuto said grinning.

 

“Speaking of drag queens, we need to catch up on RuPaul.” Kuroo said, pulling the remote out of Bokuto’s hand.

 

“Alright, but I’m telling you, Katya is going to win.” Bokuto said.

 

“We’ve had this argument so many times, but it’s going to be Violet Chacki.” Kuroo retroted. 

 

“You only believe that because you’re both awkwardly thin and tall like bamboo shoots.” Bokuto said.

 

“And you only want Katya to win because she’s your drag queen role model.” Kuroo replied.

 

“For good reason!” Bokuto said defensively.

 

“Uh-huh. You want Chinese?” Kuroo said, playing the episode they left off on.

 

“You read my mind.” Bokuto said. Kuroo grabbed the phone and dialed up the restaurant they always order from and sat back and watched their show

 

~   
  
The weekend of the performance came in the blink of an eye. Kuroo was dressed in skinny black jeans, a red and black plaid flannel with a black v-neck underneath and black boots. He was sitting in the front row and talking to his friends Iwaizumi and Kenma, both here to see the performance.

 

“So, you excited to it?” Kuroo asked both of them.

 

“I’m excited for the constant Beyonce that has been blasting in our apartment to end.” Iwaizumi said with a gruff tone. 

 

“That I can drink to.” Kuroo said in agreement.

 

“How about you, kitten?” Kuroo asked the short, artificially blonde boy sitting at the table with them.

 

Kenma shrugged. A normal reaction, Kuroo really wasn’t expecting anything else. 

 

“You guys wanna get drinks after this to celebrate their performance?” Kuroo said excitedly

 

“We’re literally at a club.” Kenma said flatly.

 

“Yeah, but they  _ work  _ here. We should treat them!” Kuroo said throwing his hands up.

 

“I don’t know, Keiji and I were just planning on going home and watching a movie.” Kenma said, voice barely audible over the bass of the music.

 

“C’mon, can’t you two  _ not  _ be anti-social for once? Iwa, you in?” Kuroo asked him, giving him his best puppy eyes.

 

Iwaizumi sighed, “Tooru would probably enjoy it. Though I think I’d get tired of the ‘Iwa-chan you’re such a gentleman!’ all night for treating him.” 

 

Kuroo barked out a laugh at Iwaizumi’s impression of Oikawa, “So you’re in?”

 

“Yeah, why not.” Iwaizumi shrugged. He knew on the inside it would help him get laid. Not that he really needed help, Oikawa practically draped himself on Iwaizumi on the daily. He was glad that they finally decided to date. Even though they basically were in high school, both to shy and dumb to actually admit it though.. Kenma and Akaashi made a good pair too, they were both quiet and knew how to handle their best friends. They probably had super deep and intellectual conversations and took lots of naps and did super nerdy boring things together. Bokuto and Kuroo always dragged them out of their warm den to go do things and interact with the world. No one was really shocked when Bokuto and Kuroo became an item either. They were just so in touch with each other and comfortable around each other that it just, made sense.

 

The lights turned off completely and the spotlights on the stage came on and the crowd started cheering when the curtains parted. Sirens started going off and the three dancers walked out on stage. Kuroo whooped loudly when they got in their triangle. They were all wearing black crop tops, short leather shorts, knee high stockings and their boots. They all looked so good that he would’ve been fine if they literally just stood there and hummed the songs.

 

He heard the lyrics start and soon after, they were off. They moved so sharply and quickly and in sync that it was astounding right from the get-go. Kuroo’s mouth dropped at the intensity of the dance. He saw that Kenma and Iwaizumi had similar reactions. There was nothing that could’ve prepared him for this. He was always shocked at the skill that the three of them possessed. 

 

There was a pause in their movement after while and the crowd started cheering, thinking it was over, but they started moving again almost as soon as they stopped. It was mesmerizing the way they moved. Akaashi had his usual poker face on, only slightly altered to match the mood of the performance. It made him look mysterious and very sexy. Kenma really knew how to pick 'em. Oikawa on the other hand was making insane facials, usually directed at Iwaizumi who was bright red the whole time. But the one that Kuroo cared most about, dead center, seemed like a completely different person. The aura around him was commanding, gold eyes confident and a small smirk played on his lips. He made the best faces, all some form of arrogant and seductive. The shift in persona when Bokuto was on stage was one of the many reasons Kuroo was so obsessed with this boy. 

 

Kuroo was in a trance watching them perform. It was incredible, the talent they had. Suddenly and without warning, the song switched to a different one. The crowd started cheering as they continued their dance, not missing a beat. They were in a line and at a moment in the song, Akaashi and Bokuto simultaneously slapped Bokuto and Oikawa’s asses respectively and proceeded to slowly drape themselves on each other’s backs. The crowd was absolutely shouting at this point, loving the contact, Iwaizumi and Kuroo wolf-whistling at the three. 

 

They dropped the floor and danced seductively; Kuroo and Iwaizumi both shouted their obvious approval. Kuroo couldn’t be more in love with this boy than he was right now. They got up and, for lack of a better word, pranced around in a circle around the stage, before stopping dead center. The song then changed again and they strutted in sync, making hand ridiculous gestures and winking at people in the crowd. It felt impossible but they really did keep getting louder, one would think the three of them were famous if they hadn't know otherwise. The way that the three of them commanded the stage was something mesmerizing. With the way they were strutting in their heels, Kuroo really got a good look of Bokuto’s legs. The calf muscles worked in different ways than when he saw him play volleyball. They were defined, stretching the stocking to their limit, bulging the meat of his thigh where the elastic dug into his skin. His thighs had a little bit of a jiggle every time he put his foot down, and his ass was lifted and was peeking out of the bottom of his shorts. Kuroo imagined all the times that he bit into the supple flesh of his thighs and ass and had to subconciously make sure he wasn't drooling. 

 

They suddenly stopped in formation again and took off dancing at an incredible speed. He was in awe of this dance, and so happy that Bokuto never took him up on his offer of practicing at home. They all kicked up into the air and Kuroo swore they all kicked themselves in the face, their legs going so high. Bokuto let the demeanor drop for a second, grinning at the cheers they got. If there was anything Bokuto loved, it was praise. Kuroo was so,  _ so  _ proud of this boy. They worked so hard and here they are putting on a flawless performance. They stopped and stood there, mouthing the words to the song. Bokuto looked right at him and winked while doing so, and yes, Kuroo was very literally “crazy in love”.

 

They finished out their poses and when the music finally stopped, the crowd went insane, getting a standing ovation for about a good five minutes. Then Oikawa and Akaashi stalked off the stage, blowing kisses at the crowd and Iwaizumi looked over at Kuroo and just said, “Good luck.”

 

Boy was he going to need it.

 

‘7/11’ started playing and Kuroo was definitely screwed. Yeah, he complained about Beyonce as a joke, but this song was his favorite. And Bokuto knew that.

 

It started off slowly, Bokuto looking down, not making eye contact with anyone from the crowd, moving his hips up and down, rubbing his hands over them, playing with the hem of his shirt. His movements sharpened and got bigger when he really started dancing. Similar to the other one, it was fast and sharp. He moved around the stage, and then he sank to his knees, throwing his head around to the music. His normally styled hair was hanging in his face and moved freely, wet with sweat. Kuroo loved it when his hair was down. Sure, his normal hair style was, as Bokuto liked to say, ‘iconic’, but he really  _ really  _ loved Bokuto’s hair being down. Another thing Bokuto knew. He paused while he was on the ground, staring directly at Kuroo. Kuroo's mouth dried and any thoughts that he had previously had vanished. Kuroo was in love, he didn’t know how many times he was going to think it to himself tonight, but God he really was. 

 

Bokuto stood up and did a fan kick, which received a shout from the crowd. He continued the dance, and Kuroo watched mesmerized. Bokuto then slowly bent down, looking directly at Kuroo and patted his lap to the song. Kuroo wasn’t breathing. Did he know how to breathe? Was that like, a thing he could do before? Because he certainly couldn’t remember how to at this moment. Bokuto’s movements were slower, but judging by the point in the song it was just to lead up to more incredible dancing. Kuroo was right and wrong at the same time.

 

Instead of the intense dancing he was expecting, Bokuto dropped to the ground, crawling towards the front of the stage, popping his back out every now and then, but keeping direct eye contact with Kuroo. The song slowed down and Bokuto leaned back on his hands, his eyes dark and seductive as he moved his hips slowly on the floor. The cheers behind Kuroo sounded far far away in his ears, nothing else really mattered to him besides the way Bokuto's body was moving. Bokuto turned and crawled back towards the center of the stage, dancing on the floor with the same intensity as prior. He laid down face first and slowly pulled his hips up, expression almost erotic as he locked eyes with Kuroo. Bokuto's tongue peeked out from behind his lips, wetting them. Between Bokuto's expression, and position, all of Kuroo's blood immediately headed south. Bokuto rolled over onto his back, still keeping eye contact, and pulled himself off the ground. 

 

He moved along to the song and ran a hand down the front of his waist, grabbing onto his crotch and making a positively sinful face at Kuroo. Kuroo was unabashedly leering at his boyfriend, whether he was aware of it or not. Bokuto let go and pointed out to the crowd during the final lines, finally breaking eye contact with Kuroo. The reaction incredible. He stood up and nodded his head up before turning around and walking through the curtains in the back. 

 

Yet again there was a standing ovation for a solid five minutes, but the trio in the front were sat completely in shock over the performance. Even Kenma was outwardly affected and he usually kept a neutral expression.

 

He heard Iwaizumi snort next to him, and that snapped Kuroo out of his reverie. Iwaizumi looked Kuroo up and down once, and asked an amused, "You good man?"

 

“Fuck our plans.” was all Kuroo said, before grabbing his phone, wallet, and jacket and darting for the backstage.

He heard Kenma groan in relief that he didn’t have to go out, as did Iwaizumi but for a different reason. Probably the same as Kuroo. Definitely the same as Kuroo based on the way he was fidgeting in his seat during the trio's performance.

 

When they got backstage, Bokuto was standing there, talking excitedly with Akaashi and Oikawa, acting as animated as he hadn't had blatant eye sex with Kuroo on stage just a few minutes prior.

 

Bokuto turned around when Akaashi noticed the three and gestured in Kuroo’s direction. Bokuto bounded over and threw himself at Kuroo, grin taking up his entire face, eyes sparkling, “Did you like it?! Did we do well? What’d you think??” 

 

Oikawa and Akaashi walked over with fond looks at the pair.

 

Kuroo almost forgot why he walked over here in such a rush at the excited man wrapped around him, practically vibrating with excitement “You guys were honestly so fucking amazing. It was incredible.” Kuroo said sincerely making sure to let the other two know he was addressing him as well, letting a grin strech across his face, because honestly, boner or not, he was so so proud of his boy and his friends.

 

“Thanks, man.” Akaashi said with an appreciative smile, before walking over to speak with Kenma.

 

“Thank you! I just hope my Iwa-chan liked it as much as you did!” Oikawa said excitedly, winking at the man standing behind Kuroo.

 

“I don’t think you need to be worried about that.” Kuroo chuckled, seeing Iwaizumi walk over and grab Oikawa by the hips and waist, speaking lowly in his ear. It was definitely dirty based off of the way Oikawa started turning a deep red, giggling and leaning more heavily on Iwaizumi. 

 

Akaashi rolled his eyes at them and nodded at Bokuto and Kuroo before walking to the club with Kenma, who wasn’t as impatient as Iwaizumi and Kuroo were and was in the right mind to spend a little time with Akaashi instead of tearing him apart in public like Iwaizumi seemed keen on doing.

 

“Alright, do you have to stay here?” Kuroo asked when the others' attentions were stolen.

 

“Nope, boss said we’re free to do whatever because of such a good performance.” Bokuto said proudly.

 

“Thank fuck. We're going home.” Kuroo said, practically dragging Bokuto out of the club and pulling him into the car.

 

“So, you liked the dance? And the song?” Bokuto said in a low tone, a knowing smirk playing at his lips when they were both seated and buckled in.

 

“So much that I’m about to pull a Beyonce in this car, and your Partition act won’t be so much of an act anymore.” Kuroo said playfully, half hoping it sounded sexy, half just fucking with the man.

 

“Look, I know you’re supposed to sound sexy right now, but that was so bad.” Bokuto called him out with a loud, rumbling laugh.

 

“You wanna know what I was thinking practically the whole time?” Kuroo said as they drove down the street.

 

“Hmm?” Bokuto asked, still thrumming on his post performance high, "How much you wanted to fuck me on stage?"

 

“Well, yes, but no. I was thinking about how fucking lucky I am to have you and how much absolutely adore you.” Kuroo said with a grin.

 

“Now you’re just being cheesy.” Bokuto said blushing.

 

Kuroo shrugged and kept driving, "I just love you a lot dude."

 

“I love you too.” Bokuto said fondly.

 

They pulled into the driveway and Kuroo couldn’t get in the house fast enough, missing the lock a few times, cursing loudly at the door for stalling their time.

  
Once they got inside, Kuroo pressed Bokuto against the nearest wall, “Now, how about you give me a private show?” He asked seductively, pulling Bokuto in for a kiss. Bokuto kicked their bedroom door shut, knowing it left a scuff, but he’d let Kuroo complain about that in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry
> 
> (I'm planning on drawing for this too & it'll be posted to my tumblr when I get to it & I will link it here when I'm done, in the meantime my tumblr is chibiichan #shamelessselfpromo)


End file.
